tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Anchor Bay Entertainment
Anchor Bay Entertainment (formerly Video Treasures) is an American home entertainment and production company. It is a subsidiary of Lions Gate Entertainment. Anchor Bay markets and sells feature films, series, television specials and short films to consumers worldwide. In 2004, Anchor Bay agreed to have its movies distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and renewed their deal in 2011.Video Business – "Anchor Bay, Fox finalize deal" Anchor Bay also has a film studio known as Anchor Bay Films which mainly distributes direct-to-video or independent films. It distributed US VHS and DVD releases for the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends series in conjunction with Gullane Entertainment and Britt Allcroft. Lionsgate took over this role in 2008. It was called Video Treasures prior to 1995. Anchor Bay also had a Canadian branch by the name of HGV Video Productions. Releases * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories * Thomas and His Friends Get Along * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * A Big Day for Thomas * Thomas Comes to Breakfast (US VHS) * 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures * Best of Percy * Best of Thomas * Best of James * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures * James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Best of Gordon * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures * The Early Years * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas' Halloween Adventures * Thomas' Trusty Friends * Thomas and the Toy Workshop * Ultimate Christmas * Thomas and the Treasure * Mud Glorious Mud * Fun With Thomas * Quarry Adventures On Sodor * Thomas' Sodor Stories * Two Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Trainyard Adventures Anchor Bay Entertainment also re-released the following: * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories * Daisy and Other Thomas Stories * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories Canadian releases All Titles are VHS format * Thomas Gets Tricked (1995) * James Learns a Lesson (1995) * Trust Thomas (1995) * Thomas Gets Bumped (1995) * Thomas Percy and the Dragon (1995) * Daisy (1995) * Thomas and the Special Letter (1995) * James Goes Buzz Buzz (1996) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (1996) * Thomas' Christmas Party (1996) * Rusty to the Rescue (1996) * Thomas and His Friends Help Out (1996) * Gallant Old Engine (1996) (Light Blue Variant) * Sing Along Songs (1997) * Thomas Meets the Queen (1997) * Thomas and His Friends Get Along (1998) * Thomas Comes To Breakfast (1998) Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Ultimate Thomas Collection Gallery File:AnchorBayEntertainmentlogo.png File:AnchorBay2008Logo.png|2008 Logo File:ThomasAndFriendsAnchorBayEntertainmentVHSAdvert.jpg|Advertisement VHS Gallery File:ThomasgetsTrickedVHS.jpg File:JamesLearnsaLesson1995VHS.jpg File:TrustThomasVHS.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumpedandOtherStories.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherStories1994.PNG File:DaisyVHS.jpg File:JamesgoesBuzzBuzzVHS.jpg File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandotherThomasStories1994.PNG File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyVHS.jpg File:RustytotheRescueVHS.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterandOtherStories1995VHScover.png File:ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOutVHScover.PNG File:GallantOldEngine&otherThomasStories.jpg File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHS.png File:ThomasMeetstheQueenVHS.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures1998VHScover.jpg File:ABigDayForThomasVHSCover.jpg File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStories1999VHScover.jpg File:Races,RescuesandRunawaysandOtherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg File:10YearsofThomasVHScover.png File:SpillsandChillsandOtherThomasThrillsVHS.PNG File:MakeSomeoneHappyandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures2000VHScover.png File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandandotherThomasAdventuresVHScover.jpg File:ThomasTracksideTunesVHS.jpg File:BestofPercyVHS.jpg File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherThomasAdventures2003VHS.jpg File:GallantOldEngineandOtherThomasAdventuresVHS.PNG File:BestofThomasVHScover.jpg File:BestofJamesVHS.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter2002VHS.jpg File:Sing-AlongandStories2003VHS.png File:ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOut2003VHS.jpg File:Salty'sSecretandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresVHScover.jpg File:TrustThomasandOtherStories2003VHSwithWoodenRailwayMavis.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStories2003VHSwithWoodenRailwayPeterSam.jpg File:BestofGordonVHS.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloonandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped OtherAdventures2003VHS.jpg File:ABigDayForThomas2003VHS.jpg File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:NewFriendsforThomasandotherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngineandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:HoorayforThomasandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:PercySavestheDayandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg DVD Gallery File:BestofThomasDVD.jpg File:BestofThomas2007DVDFrontCover.jpg File:BestofJames.jpg File:BestofJames2007DVD.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappyDVD.jpg File:BestofPercyDVDcover.jpg File:BestofPercy2007DVD.png File:RacesRescuesandRunawaysDVD.jpg File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasstoriesDVD.jpg File:Salty'sSecretandotherThomasAdventures.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVD.jpg File:SpillsandChillsDVD.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresDVD.png File:ThomasandhisFriendsHelpOutDVD.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloonandotherThomasAdventures.jpg File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseandotherAdventures.PNG File:BestofGordonDVD.jpg File:BestofGordon2007DVD.jpg NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures.png File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventures.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVD.jpg File:TheEarlyYears.jpg File:HoorayforThomasDVD.jpg File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories.PNG File:PercySavestheDayDVD2.PNG File:PercySavestheDayandotherAdventures.jpg File:10YearsofThomasDVD.jpg File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandotherAdventures.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures.png File:ThomasgetsBumpedDVD.jpg File:Sing-AlongandStories.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVD.jpg File:ThomasPercyandtheDragonDVD.jpg File:TrustThomasDVD.jpg File:ABigDayforThomasDVD.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterVHS.jpg File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD.jpg File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVD.jpg File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSprototypecover.jpg File:ThomasgetsTrickedandotherStories.PNG File:JamesgoesBuzzBuzzDVD.jpg File:ThomasandtheToyWorkshop.jpg File:UltimateChristmas.jpg File:ThomasandtheTreasureDVD.jpg PercyTakesthePlungeDVD.png File:TracksideTunes.jpg File:MudGloriousMudDVD.jpg File:HenryandtheElephantDVD.jpg File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD2.jpg File:RustytotheRescueDVD.jpg File:FunWithThomas.png File:QuarryAdventuresonSodorcover.JPG File:TotallyThomasVolume1.jpg File:TotallyThomasVolume2.jpg File:TotallyThomasVolume3.jpg File:TotallyThomasVolume4.jpg File:TotallyThomasVolume5.jpg File:TotallyThomasVolume6DVD.jpg File:TotallyThomasVolume7.jpg File:TotallyThomasVolume8.jpg File:TotallyThomasVolume9.jpg UltimateThomasCollection.jpg External link * Official Website Category:Organisations